


it's agony baby (take me apart so I can mend)

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [26]
Category: Bloodsuckers (2005)
Genre: Body Horror, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Experimentation, F/F, Fever, IN SPACE!, Rescue, Sex Pollen, Vibrators, the body horror is fairly mild but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and Quintana gets taken and experimented on, the V-San team gets her back only to realize that something is terribly, painfully wrong.
Relationships: Quintana/Rosa (Bloodsuckers)
Series: treats [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	it's agony baby (take me apart so I can mend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> Yeah this was supposed to be a fun, silly femslash thing for a silly, obscure fandom, and then it became this 3k+ body horror-esque sex pollen horror fic.

* * *

The screaming was becoming unbearable. Rosa had heard plenty of screaming before. Came with the job. She’d long since given up hope that she’d ever forget the sound of Churchill when the Voorhees had gotten hold of him. There were other victims they’d failed to save, plenty of vampire scum that they’d taken down in brutal ways that gave the leeches time to shriek in agony before the end came.

Nothing compared to the sounds coming from Quintana.

The team had gotten separated on one of the countless, nameless, known only by numbers and letters smashed together in some code only the higher ups knew the meaning of planets they were sent to. The vampire species that had settled in there was something new, something smarter and sneakier than most, and they’d gotten hold of Quintana. Byt the time the team regrouped and realized she was missing, the fucking bloodsuckers had her moved to another location from the ruined settlement where they’d been investigating.

Rosa had told the others Quintana would be fine. When they found her, she’d probably have already taken out all the damn parasites herself. She’d believed it, too. For the first few hours. And then she’d started to get worried. Not that she cared. She just...hated Quintana less.

The fact that their resident, tame vampire was really good at giving amazing tantric sex fantasies and all. And going through losing Churchill, getting a new captain, finding out Churchill had been turned and wanted to turn all of them, and overcoming that whole mess. Kind of made the petty bullshit between them seem, well, like petty bullshit. Also the sex fantasies? Amazing. And maybe Quintana wasn’t so bad to look at. And maybe Quintana actually was trying to resist the violent nature of what she was. And maybe she also genuinely did care. 

And maybe Rosa did care a little too.

When hours turned into almost a full day of searching, Rosa started to freak out, and soon it was Roman and Damian who were telling her that Quintana was a big girl and could take care of herself, and probably was just offing all the leeches herself instead of leaving a few for the rest of them to dispatch.

After nightfall, when they should have returned to the ship per the rules of their outfit, Rosa was full on panicking and ready to set the entire planet on fire. Fortunately, Damian did not start spouting proper protocol, and they kept tracking after the vampires. It wasn’t long after that they finally found what was supposed to be an abandoned lab that the vampires had claimed for their own.

Breaking in was easy. Breaking in without setting off the alarms...not so much. Rosa didn’t mind though, because she was a nervous wreck and ready to pump some leeches full of bullets. And maybe, if she was lucky, crack some skulls. Which, luck was on her side, because she got to do both. They went through hordes of leeches before finding Quintana. And that had been...not a sight they were prepared for.

Quintana was stripped completely and strapped to a gurney. Her eyes were open wide, but she didn’t seem to register anything in the room - they remained fixed on the ceiling, as though her mind was somewhere else, and not with her body, trapped there, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. The vampires had cut her open in various places - whether they were trying to see if her biology was primarily human or learn how fast she healed, none of them had any clue. Didn’t really matter anyway. What mattered was the sons of bitches had started operating on Quintana like a live specimen, something even Rosa knew wasn’t just painful for her but also triggering due to her upbringing.

The two vampires still in the room immediately dropped what they were doing - which was either taking blood from Quintana, or injecting something into her - and attacked, but Rosa and Damian made quirk work of them while Roman kept watch at the door, taking out any stragglers that made their way into the hall.

Once the vampires were downed, Rosa quickly moved to Quintana, unstrapping her from the gurney. Damian took off his coat and laid it over her before grabbing some blood bags stored in one of the cold containers.

It’d taken them a while to get Quintana out of that catatonic state, and longer still to get her fed up enough that her body’s healing factor really kicked in. She’d been out of it, probably having some kind of triggered episode, and almost feverish, but they’d all figured once she was back on the ship and had access to the medical bay, she could get herself all sorted, have a few days of rest, and be good as new. Quintana was the strongest and most durable of their ragtag crew. Of course she’d be fine.

Except she wasn’t. By the time they’d gotten her back onboard, she was shaking in Damian’s arms, hands rubbing at her face, all over her body, tugging at her own skin, pulling at her hair. Kept saying she was hot, so hot, like a sun was finally burning her up the way some ancient, Earthbound species suffered. When they got her in the med bay, they’d given her more blood, given her water, patched up the last of her wounds, got ice packs and tried to bring her body temperature down - but the problem was, ironically, their vampire was their doctor.

They knew the basics, sure. But Quintana defied the basics on a good day just by virtue of being unique to vampires and humans. Whatever these mad scientist leeches had done to her, was nothing they were prepared to deal with. That was two days ago. They’d been keeping Quintana fed and in ice baths, but she was only getting more and more incoherent. She was also becoming violent, and they’d had to keep her strapped down - which Rosa felt oddly guilty for.

Couple of years ago she wouldn’t have cared. Hell, she might have felt better. Safer. 

Couple of years ago, she’d been a real bitch.

Whatever those vampires had done to Quintana, it kept her burning up and in agony, craving something beyond blood. Every few hours her veins would suddenly run black, visible through her body, bulging just underneath the skin. That was when the screams were at their worst, and Quintana’s hips would gyrate and grind at the air, head twisting from side to side as her fangs came out fully, eyes blood red. Sometimes words would make it through the incoherent, inhuman wailing, and Quintana would beg for them to make it stop, take away the pressure, the burning, the hunger.

The three of them were at a loss of what would help her. 

Rosa watched the poor halfbreed as she slept - thanks only to the tranqs they had on hand. Even knocked out by drugs she twitched and writhed on the medical bed they had her strapped to. Sympathy pangs flared in her chest as she watched Quintana’s hands squirm against the bindings, fingers curling, clenching, and then stretching out, as though reaching for something.

“What the fuck do we do, Q? How are we supposed to fix you?” Rosa leaned forward, brow pressing against the plexiglass. “You gotta get through this, baby. You’re strong, you can make it.”

On the other side of the glass, Quintana could only moan in her sleep. Her back arched, a gasp escaping her as her hips stuttered and ground against nothing, thighs pressing together and trying to curl up. 

That’s when it finally hit Rosa. “I’m so fucking stupid!” she shouted at herself before running to get Damian.

“Yeah, I’m still not convinced,” Damian stated, standing at the window to the med bay with Rosa as she hurriedly explained what she thought the problem was. “And even if you’re right - what the hell are we going to do to help? Give her a vibrator? Use it on her for her without her consent? Because she isn’t really in her right mind now, is she? Not to mention we have no idea how strong she might get once she orgasms and the full lust hits her. She could very well break free and whoever is in there? Screwed.”

Rosa glared, beyond frustrated even if she knew Damian had some points. “Quintana isn’t getting any better. She’s getting worse. Listen, we were idiots to not see this for what it is, but look at her. Look at her and think about what I’m saying and tell me that she isn’t acting like an animal in heat! She’s hurting herself, and eventually we’re gonna run out of blood and we’re still a week out from the nearest station where we can replenish. The warp drive on this bucket of bolts is in dire need of repairs that the big wigs won’t pay for, Roman can only do so much to keep it going. Once we’re out, who knows how long she’ll last. She’s almost degloved her own hands twice already! And it’s only been two days!”

Damian closed his eyes and raised his hands up, palms out. “I get it. I hear you. And I know you’re concerned - hell, you have no idea how nice it is that you and Roman finally give a shit about her, and believe me, I do too. But...fuck. Are you gonna go in there?”

“Yes.” Rosa didn’t even have to think about it. She was willing to put her life on the line for her teammate, the same one she’d been resentful to have to put up with for the first few years, and barely tolerated most of the time after that until only just after losing Churchill. But Quintana...she’d been unfair to Quintana. Only saw a bloodsucker. A freak of nature, even among the others she considered freaks of nature. 

Quintana was loyal to them even after all the shit they’d put her through. She’d been giving each of them their own personal tantric fantasies, saved their asses numerous times, patched them up, handled the entire science side of things, often took care of outside repairs while they were in space - and yeah, she antagonized them right back, she mocked them, condescended to them, and sometimes could be a real bitch.

So like any other team out there, really. Not that different from Rosa even.

Damian studied her, straightening up at that. “Okay. If you’re willing to take the risk, then I’m willing to let you and put this theory to the test. We’ll keep her covered, and I’ll keep an eye on you from out here. If things start going south, I’m getting you out of there. Understood?”

Rosa nodded, some of the tension leaving her now that she no longer had to argue her case. “Understood, sir.”

“Good.” His gaze averted for a moment, an awkward, flushed expression crossing his face. “I’m assuming you have…”

A snort escaped Rosa before she could even think to stop it, an automatic response despite the seriousness of the situation. “Yeah, Captain. I’ve got the necessary tools for the job,” she assured him, tone dry. She almost felt guilty for her amusement over his reaction, but honestly, she needed some levity. 

Within minutes, Rosa had grabbed up some of her toys and put on one of the full hazmat suits they’d taken to wearing when in the med bay with Quintana. She thought it was ridiculous - they’d already been exposed to Quintana at the vampire lab and the whole trek back to the ship, but Damian didn’t want to take chances. She felt more ridiculous in it than ever, but swallowed down any objections since she’d already spent time and energy on explaining her theory and getting Damian to agree to let her put it to the test.

Quintana was starting to come to where she lay. Her eyes were slowly blinking, her moans rising in pitch and volume as consciousness crept in and gave way to awareness of whatever was afflicting her. The movements of her body became more frantic, and when she realized Rosa was in the room, her crimson eyes zeroed in on the other woman, pupils blown so wide there were barely any whites left visible in her eyes.

“Rosa?” she moaned, thighs spreading as much as possible, hands twisting against the restraints. “Rosa, please...it’s so hot.”

“I know, Q. But it’s gonna be okay. I figured out what you need,” Rosa promised, hoping she sounded at least a little soothing even muffled by the hazmat suit. She straightened out the sheet that Quintana had bunched up during her sleep, even though the vampire shook her head in protest.

“No, please...it’s so hot...Rosa, it’s so hot, I’m burning,” she cried, voice becoming more pitiful and shrill, until she lost coherency and just whined and whimpered and then screamed, hips bucking madly off the bed as much as the straps would give.

“I know, baby,” Rosa whispered, grabbing the vibrator and lifting the sheet so only she could see. Her suspicions seemed like they might be on the mark, because now that she was actually looking between Quintana’s legs, it was obvious that her cunt was soaked. “Please let this work,” Rosa muttered to herself and turned the vibrator on, pressing it between Quintana’s labia, rubbing it over her clitoris.

Quintana’s eyes shot wide open, mouth falling slack as a gasping, frantic sound escaped her, and her entire body shuddered. Her eyes shifted towards Rosa, watching her, and a look of pure, broken relief washed over her face. “Yes, *please*!”

Rosa resisted the urge to give Damian a ‘told you so’ look and kept herself focused on Quintana, circling the vibrator around Q’s clit and then pressing it there firmly. “That’s it, baby. That’s what you’ve been needing, isn’t it? I’m so sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner,” she whispered, gloved hand stroking Q’s hair. “But I finally got the message, and I’m gonna make sure you get through this.” She kept the buzzing, little toy there as Quintana writhed and moaned, the noises still pitiful and strained, but there was something almost grateful in each of her cries.

But after about ten minutes, Rosa was getting worried. She switched arms every few minutes, moved the toy in all sorts of motions, but Quintana seemed to be stuck right at the edge, unable to crest.

“Okay. Let’s try something else. I’m just moving away for a sec, okay?” Rosa pulled away, ignoring the broken, betrayed, pleading sobs Quintana let out the second the vibrator left her clit. Not bothering with the lube because Q was already primed and ready thanks to whatever the vampires had done to her, Rosa grabbed the dildo she’d brought and pressed that between Q’s legs, watching for any sign that this was the right or wrong direction to go in.

Immediately Quintana spread her legs as much as the restraints would give. She tried to drag her legs upwards, knees bending the tiniest bit, and her frenzied nod let Rosa know that this was definitely the right direction.

Rosa carefully pushed the dildo in and then pressed the vibrator back against Quintana’s clit. She moved it in a circular motion as more and more of the phallus shaped toy slipped inside Q’s slick cunt. “Thatta girl. Feels good, huh? I know I can ache, too, when I need something inside me. Can’t imagine going through that for days, especially with whatever they did to make it worse,” she whispered, just needing to talk to Quintana, see if she could get any real coherency from her, maybe getting her thinking enough to let Rosa know anything that might help besides what she was doing.

But Quintana just moaned as tremors racked her body, hips rolling in wanton, desperate motions, mimicking the act she so badly needed. 

Rosa began moving the dildo in rhythm with Quintana’s motions, and soon she was pumping the toy fast, hard, her other hand keeping the vibrator tight against Q’s clit, and she watched as Q’s eyes shut and body went rigid, arching up from the bed, the restraints starting to tear as Quintana  _ finally _ peaked. “Please, Baby, don’t go feral on me, let me see this through,” Rosa whispered, begging now herself. “Damian, don’t panic on me yet!” she shouted.

Quintana’s eyes snapped open and a howl of a scream tore itself from her throat. She ripped free of the restraints, her veins bulging black underneath her skin as she yanked the sheet off her and grabbed Rosa’s arms, trapping them there while she ground desperately, riding out her orgasm. Slick leaked all over the toys and Rosa’s gloved fingers, the blackness in Q’s veins slithering all over her body before dissipating. And then she went limp, just as Damian ran in and grabbed at Rosa, pulling her back easily as Q’s hands fell, hanging off the edges of the bed.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, staring, while Rosa could only watch, horrified that this hadn’t helped at all but in fact might have done the opposite.

And then Quintana gasped, eyes blinking slowly as her body rolled onto its side, curling up tight. Her vision seemed to focus on them after a moment, and she wept, weakly, staring at them. 

Rosa ripped off the stupid hazmat suit and rushed to Quintana, stroking her hair and holding her. “Ssh, shh. It’s okay, Q. We got you. It’s over now. It’s over now, right?”

“I...I think so?” Quintana rasped out, arms shakily wrapping around Rosa. “I feel so drained…”

Damian was over at the fridge, grabbing a few blood bags and bringing them over. “Here. Start on one, I can warm the next up for you if you want.”

Quintana just shook her head, biting into the bag and sucking it dry within seconds. “No. I still feel like I’m burning up. I just...need to drink. And cool down. I think it’s out of my system.” Her voice was still strained and shaky, but not quite as hoarse. Her eyes were slowly going back to normal. “How long? I haven’t had any sense of time.”

Rosa hesitated, glancing at Damian. “A couple of days, Q. We were trying to figure out what was wrong. It took us a while. You were totally out of it.” She brushed Quintana’s hair from her face, gently stroking her fingers through the strands. “Come on. You’ve spent enough time in this room.” Rosa stood up and carefully slid her arms under and around Q, picking her up bridal style. “You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

A tired, impish smile formed on Quintana’s lips, and her almost dazed eyes looked up at Rosa. “Thanks, but I think you already wore me out.”

Rosa could only groan, and just be thankful Quintana was already coming back to herself.

* * *


End file.
